Why
by mommiji aki
Summary: aku bertemu dengannya saat angin musim gugur bertiup lembut. gumi adalah gadis SMA biasa. kehidupannya hanya seputar persahabatannya dengan teman-temannya. tidak ada yang khusus. tapi, dia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu... AU OOC Gaje


Fict pertama di fandom Vocaloid. Yeah~ *prok prok* ini angst loh. Angst. *terus?* halo, para senpai yang sudah ada di fandom ini terlebih dahulu. Salam kenal.

Di cerita ini, Gakupo dan Kaito lebih tua dua tahun. Gakupo jadi kakak Gumi. Sisanya semua seumuran. ini menggunakan sudut pandang Gumi semua. Karena bingung mau ngomong (baca : curhat) apa, jadinya langsung saja di baca.

Silahkan dibaca~

* * *

**WHY**

Aku bertemu dengannya saat angin musim gugur bertiup lembut. Sama dengan wajahnya yang mengukir senyuman lembut padaku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah itu. Wajah yang dipenuhi kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Dia membantuku yang terjatuh. Setelah menanyakan keadaanku yang kujawab dengan anggukan menandakan aku baik-baik saja, dia segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapanku. Saat aku menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Mengalirlah Kristal bening tanpa kusadari.

* * *

Disclaimer : Yamaha… bukan?

Genre : Angst

Pair : err… siapa ya? Kiyoteru x Yuki & Kiyoteru x Gumi kali yaaaaa~ (ragu) *kemplanged*

Warn : don't like don't read. Hanya menerima saran dan kritikan membangun

* * *

"GUMI!" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan melihat Yuki berkacak pinggang di sampingku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaanku dijawab dengan jitakan kepala darinya. "Aduh, kau kenapa sih Yuki?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Dari tadi terus saja melamun. Apa yang terjadi?" Nada suara Yuki melembut ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," aku tersenyum seperti biasa agar Yuki tidak khawatir lagi. Ia terlihat menghele nafas. Kebiasaannya jika tidak mendapat penjelasan dariku.

"Ya sudah. Ceritalah padaku kalau ada apa-apa," aku mengangguk senang karena pengertiannya. Sifat pengertian Yuki benar-benar membuatku betah bersamanya.

"Gumi! Yuki!" Aku dan Yuki melongokkan kepala pada Miku, gadis berambut hijau yang menyapa kami. Dia memasuki kelas diikuti Rin, Len dan Teto.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Miku setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang berada di depanku, dia duduk bersama Teto.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," aku dan Yuki saling pandang. Tidak jarang aku dan dia mengucapkan kalimat bersamaan. Tidak lama kemudian, aku dan Yuki tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalian tetap kompak seperti biasa ya," ujar Len tersenyum ramah. Aku dan Yuki hanya bisa nyengir. "Ah."

"Pagi Len, pagi semua," Len menjitak pemuda berambut biru yang seenaknya merangkul pinggangnya dan yang tadi memberi salam juga.

"Aw! Sakit Len," protes Kaito mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Len.

"Pagi Kak Kaito, Kak Gaku," semua teman-temanku membalas sapaan kak Kaito dan kak Gaku alias Gakupo. Kak Kaito melupakan rasa sakitnya segera tersenyum manis pada kami. Kami cekikikan saja melihat tingkah kak Kaito yang memang ceria itu.

"Gumi, bekalmu ketinggalan," kak Gakupo menyerahkan kotak bekal padaku. "Kau memang ceroboh."

"Wah, thanks kak. Aku akan kelaparan kalau kakak tidak membawakan bekalku ini," aku nyengir pada kak Gaku dan mengambil kotak makan itu dari tangannya. Kak Gakupo adalah kakak laki-lakiku, kami cukup akrab sebagai kakak dan adik. Dulu, saat kak Gaku menemaniku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yuki, pernah ada yang mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku dan kak Gaku hanya bisa tertawa saja saat itu.

Dia mengusap kepalaku, aku sangat menyukai kak Gaku yang mengelus kepalaku, lalu tersenyum dan mengikuti kak Kaito juga Len yang berjalan keluar kelas. Aku masih cengar-cengir saja saat kak Gaku sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Haaah~ kak Gaku benar-benar kakak impian!" Teto meletakkan dagunya pada meja dan kembali mendesah. Aku, Yuki, Miku dan Rin tertawa kecil melihat Teto meleleh karena kak Gaku.

"Maaf ya Teto, kak Gaku sudah punya kak Luka. Jadi… aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan kak Gupo tuh."

"Yah, lagian kasian kak Gupo kalau sampai jadian denganmu," aku dan Rin ber-toss ria setelah mengejek Teto yang sudah tidak meleleh lagi. Dia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan membuang muka.

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku mau jadian dengan kak Gaku? Aku kan hanya bilang dia kakak impian," lagi-lagi tawa kami meledak karena ucapan dan ekspresi Teto.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi air mataku bergulir mengikuti lekuk wajahku hingga akhirnya menetes jatuh membasahi tanganku yang memegang bantal. Aku segera mengelapnya dan bersyukur kak Gaku sedang membukakan pintu rumah yang diketuk oleh tamu-entah-siapa.

"Hai, Gumi," aku menoleh dan mendapati Len juga kak Kaito menghampiri sofa panjang di sebelahku. Mereka menghempaskan tubuh mereka dan melepaskan jaket yang masih melekat di badan masing-masing.

"Hai Len, kak Kaito," sapaku membalas sapaan Len juga menyapa kak Kaito. Kak Gaku segera ke dapur untuk mengambil minum untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Aku kembali mengamati layar kaca yang kemudia kusesali karena membuat air mataku kembali jatuh. Sebenarnya filmnya biasa. Tapi, tokoh prianya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tokoh pria itu memakai kacamata dan mempunyai warna rambut hitam. Mirip dengan 'orang itu'.

"A—Aku ke kamar ya," aku berdiri dan segera berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Aku yakin kedua sahabat kakakku itu pasti bingung. Biarlah.

"Kenapa Gumi?"

.

.

.

Aku membanting diriku ke atas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal dalam keadaan tengkurap. Wajahku yang ditutupi bantal membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku membalik badanku agar terlentang dan memeluk bantal yang tadi kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku.

Air mataku berhenti. Aku terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Kembali kuingat wajah lembut 'orang itu', senyumannya yang lembut saat angin musim gugur bertiup lembut. Air mataku kembali mengalir.

Aku menggerakkan lengan kananku untuk menutupi mataku. Air mataku tetap mengalir. Hanya karena mengingat 'orang itu'. Hanya karena mengingat wajah lembutnya. Hanya karena mengingat senyum lembutnya. Rasanya… hangat.

Kenapa? Air mataku tidak mau berhenti hanya karena mengingatnya?

.

.

.

"Kak," aku mengintip Kak Gaku dan kak Kaito menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Len dan menengok padaku yang menyembunyikan setengah badanku di balik dinding. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar dulu ya?" Tanyaku meminta persetujuan kakakku.

Kak Gaku berdiri dan menghampiriku kemudian mengelus kepalaku. Aku benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, membuatku lebih tenang. Sebisa mungkin kutahan air mataku yang sudah menggenang. "Kakak disini."

Aku menunduk. Air mataku benar-benar akan jatuh, tapi kutahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengalir. Kak Gaku terlalu mengerti aku. Aku mengangguk dan segera pergi tanpa menoleh ataupun mengucapkan satu katah pun agar mereka tidak mendengar suaraku yang pasti akan bergetar.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi jalanan yang kulalui dalam diam. Kedua tanganku kumasukkan dalam saku jaketku. Bukan untuk menghindari angin musim gugur. Tidak. Karena aku sangat menyukai musim gugur, bahkan aku menikmati terpaan angin dinginnya. Tapi, kak Gaku pasti marah kalau aku sampai sakit.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki taman kecil dekat salah satu kampus ternama. Taman ini tidak begitu luas. Hanya taman melingkar yang di tengahnya terdapat air mancur, di sekeliling taman terdapat banyak pohon dan bangku memanjang untuk kita mengistirahatkan kaki jika lelah.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari riang melewatiku. Taman ini sangat damai, juga indah saat bunga sakura mekar di musim semi dan daun-daun berubah kemerahan karena musim gugur. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon maple. Aku melihat ke atas, memandang daun-daun maple yang memerah. Angin kembali bertiup, begitu lembut. Membuatku teringat saat pertemuanku dengan 'dia'.

.

**Flashback**

** Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati jalanan yang padat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah, malam ini giliranku memasak makan malam. Kalau bukan karena Teto memintaku untuk menemani menonton latihan anak kendo, pasti aku sudah sampai di rumah. Sudahlah, menggerutu juga tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula aku bisa lihat kak Gaku yang berlatih juga.**

** Aku dapat melihat persimpangan jalan di depan. Aku bernafas lega. Setelah berbelok, jalanan akan lebih sepi dan aku bisa bergerak dengan mudah. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, langkahku yang tadi kupercepat kubuat jadi setengah berlari memikirkan kak Gaku yang pasti kelaparan setelah berlatih dengan keras dan harus membereskan ruang club dulu.**

** BRUK**

** "Aw…" Aku mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus pinggangku yang terbentur aspal trotoar. Aku meringis sakit. Keadaanku yang tadi setengah berlari dan tabrakan yang cukup keras membuatku terjatuh. Masih mengaduh kesakitan, uluran tangan seseorang menyadarkanku.**

** "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat orang yang bertabrakan denganku. Aku terpana pada sosok yang mengulurkan tangannya. Tanganku menyambut uluran tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Badanku bergerak sendiri, pikiranku kosong dan mataku masih terpaku pada sosok tinggi di hadapanku.**

** "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi membuatku sadar.**

** "Ti—tidak apa-apa, ma—maaf," entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup dan wajahku memerah. Aku mengangkat tubuhku yang sedikit tertunduk karena tadi membungkuk. Pandanganku kembali beradu dengan orang itu.**

** "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa."**

** DEG**

** Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahku memanas dan badanku kaku tidak bergerak. Aku terpana. Wajah pemuda—ya, pemuda—di hadapanku begitu lembut, tatapan matanya memandangku lembut dan… tanganku yang masih tergenggam olehnya terasa begitu hangat.**

** "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan keadaanku. Pikiranku yang masih kosong hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah itu dia memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh juga kacamatanya.**

** Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Wajahnya menenangkan. Belum pernah aku merasakan ketenangan seperti ini selain dengan kak Gaku. Senyumannya begitu hangat, seperti saat aku merasakan musim semi pertama. Sejuk karena dingin musim dingin yang masih terasa, tapi kehangatan musim semi sudah dimulai. Lalu yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling adalah… Tatapan matanya. Mata yang begitu lembut. Dia menatapku begitu lembut. Rasanya… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa melukiskannya. Tatapannya begitu lembut, sangat lembut.**

** Dia memakai kacamatanya, mengangguk padaku dan segera berjalan kembali melewatiku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Rasanya ingin kutarik jasnya agar dia tidak pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Baru kali ini aku merasakan ini.**

** Ini… begitu sesak. Dadaku sesak dan rasanya sulit bernafas. Perutku bergemuruh hebat. Aku meremas kemeja sekolahku. Berusaha merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak cepat. Begitu cepat hingga rasanya menyesakkan. Kenapa?**

** Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bernafas? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk berpijak pada tanah di bawahku? Kenapa… begitu menyesakkan. Pandanganku buram, mataku panas. Sebelum kusadari, air mataku telah mengalir.**

** Aku… Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang itu.**

**End Of Flashback**

.

Mataku panas. Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir. Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Air mataku hanya mengalir begitu saja. Setiap mengenang pertemuan itu rasanya sesak. Sulit sekali bernafas. Kenapa?

Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada 'orang asing'. Aku tidak mengenalnya, yang kutahu dia pasti lebih tua dariku. Karena saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia mengenakan pakaian seperti halnya pegawai kantoran.

Mengalir lagi. Kenapa tidak berhenti? Kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya bertabrakan dengannya saja. Tapi… kenapa?

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan diri. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari pemuda itu. Ayolah Gumi. Tenang, dan kau akan lebih baik. Setelah menghembuskan nafas sekali, akhirnya aku kembali membuka mataku. Dan itu tidak bagus.

Dia berdiri di sana. Pemuda yang bertabrakan denganku. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah menenangkan, senyuman yang begitu hangat dan… tatapan mata yang begitu lembut. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadaku. Kurasakan nafasku kembali sesak. Air mata terancam keluar dari mataku. Kenapa?

"SENSEI!" Kulihat seorang pemuda berlari pada pemuda yang membuat mataku tidak bisa beralih. Ternyata dia seorang guru, bukan karyawan seperti dugaanku.

DEG

Ah~ lagi-lagi senyuman dan tatapan mata itu. Tidak. Wajahku sama sekali tidak merah seperti saat itu. Dadaku sesak, nafasku tersengal. Kenapa menjadi sulit untuk bernafas. Apa udara di sekitarku diserap oleh pohon maple tempat bangku yang kududuki yang menyebabkannya? Tidak. Ini masih siang. Tanaman justru menghasilkan oksigen saat matahari masih bersinar. Atau tidak karena daunnya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Entahlah, aku kurang pandai dalam Biologi. Yang kutahu… pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berjalan bersama muridnyalah yang menyebabkan hal itu.

Dia berjalan keluar taman bersama muridnya yang masih mengenakan seragam yang kutahu adalah seragam itu adalah seragam dari Sekolah Internasional. Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang, aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut. Setitik air bening kembali mengalir turun.

.

.

.

"Gumi!" Aku tersentak dan mengedarkan pandanganku pada teman-temanku yang duduk melingkar. "Kau menangis?" Pernyatan itu membuat tanganku mengelap air mata yang turun. Benar, aku menangis.

"Kau kenapa Gumi? Belakangan ini kau jadi aneh. Kau sering sekali melamun," kulihat Yuki memandangku cemas.

"Iya, kau juga jadi jarang tersenyum," Teto ikut berkomentar.

"Hm. Makan siangmu juga tidak kau habiskan. Padahal dulu kau bisa sampai membeli roti lagi di kantin," ucapan Miku itu justru membuatku tersenyum kecil dan teman-temanku yang lain menatapnya garang.

"Tapi, memang begitu," aku menoleh pada Rin yang duduk di sebelah Miku. "Aku bahkan sering melihat kau seperti ini. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir begitu saja," perkataan terakhir Rin benar-benar membuatku serasa terpojok dan teman-temanku semakin cemas. Padahal aku hanya ingin menyimpan ini sendiri. Rasanya memalukan kalau menceritakan aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali, bahkan menangis hanya karena mengingat orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," dustaku terlihat sewajar mungkin. Tapi, gagal karena kulihat raut wajah mereka tetap cemas.

"Hai Girls," suara kak Kaito menyelamatkanku. Kak Kaito, kak Gaku dan Len ikut bergabung bersama kami. Len dan Kak Kaito yang mengacau membuat teman-temanku sepertinya melupakan perbincangan tadi.

Aku menawari sosis gurita pada kak Gaku yang duduk di sampingku saat kudengar dering ponsel Yuki. Yuki mengambil ponsel di saku roknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat nama yang terpampang di sana. Ia pamit untuk mengangkat telepon itu yang ditanggapi dengan godaan dari kami. Pasti yang menelepon itu kekasihnya yang belum mau ia beritahu.

Aku tersenyum melihat Yuki yang mengangkat telepon itu dengan wajah merekah. Yuki gadis yang baik, pasti kekasihnya juga baik. Kalau tidak, akulah yang akan menghabisi cowok itu kalau macam-macam. Tangan yang cukup besar menepuk kepalaku lembut. Aku mendongak untuk mendapati kak Gakulah pelakunya. Aku tersenyum senang saat dia kembali mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Aku, Miku, Rin, Teto terus menggoda Yuki. Kak Kaito, kak Gaku dan Len bersandar di bawah pohon dan membicarakan hal-hal berbau lelaki. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan kami sudah berada di taman main anak-anak di dekat sekolah. Aku berayun dengan semangat karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasih Yuki.

Ya. Akhirnya Yuki mau mempertemukan kami dengan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya sih, dia ingin pergi dengan kekasihnya itu sepulang sekolah. Karena kami memaksa untuk melihat cowok macam apa yang bisa membuat Yuki yang periang, ceria namun lembut itu bisa merona jika berhubungan dengan cowok itu.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya datang juga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Semua yang ada di situ, minus aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang baru masuk itu. Aku sendiri menghentikan ayunanku dan berdiri, siap menyambut kekasih Yuki. Ketiga laki-laki yang tadi agak jauh dari kami segera mendekat.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang baru masuk. Tidak mungkin. Orang itu…

Badanku lemas, rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Jantungku kembali berdebar, nafasku tercekat.

Kekasih Yuki adalah…

"Selamat Sore," suara yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikiranku sejak dua minggu lalu itu menyapa kami. Pemuda dengan setelan jas, kacamata membingkai matanya, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya menenangkan, senyumannya menghangatkan, tatapan matanya… lembut.

Dia adalah orang yang kutabrak waktu itu. Dia… kekasih Yuki?

"Wah, ini kekasih Yuki?" Kudengar Teto membuka suaranya, menghempaskanku dari pusaran memoriku.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata seorang guru," goda Rin bertatapan dengan Miku.

"Kenalkan pada kami donk, Yuki," ucapku ikut menggoda Yuki. Tenang Gumi, dia hanya orang asing. Terlebih lagi, dia kekasih sahabatmu. Aku berusaha menenangkan batinku, tapi tetap saja…

"Teman-teman dia kekasihku, Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei," kata Yuki memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang membungkuk. Lalu memperhatikan kami satu-persatu.

Wajahnya…

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Terima kasih telah berteman baik dengan Yuki."

Senyumannya…

Dia menatap Yuki dan tersenyum.

Tatapan mata itu…

"A—aku ingat ada urusan. A—aku su—sudah terlambat. Aku du—duluan ya. Dah!" Aku menarik tasku dan segera berlari dari sana. Tidak peduli dengan kebingungan mereka karena ulahku tadi. Aku hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Aku belum… siap.

Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya. Dia memang bukan siapa-siapaku? Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku tadi.

Aku berhenti berlari saat kakiku sudah sampai di taman yang sama ketika aku bertemu lagi dengannya lima hari yang lalu. Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang sama juga.

Mataku panas, pandanganku buram. Aku menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Sakit. Dadaku sakit. Nafasku tercekat. Susah sekali untuk bernafas.

Sakit. Bukan sakit yang sama saat aku mengingat orang itu dua minggu yang lalu, lima hari yang lalu, bahkan bukan sakit saat aku mengingatnya tadi pagi. Rasanya… sakit. Sakit seakan-akan ada pedang yang menembus jantungku. Perutku terkoyak. Dadaku… begitu sesak, sesak yang berbeda. Kesulitan bernafas ini juga berbeda. Seakan-akan oksigen direnggut secara paksa dariku. Tidak membiarkanku bernafas. Perih.

Kenapa? Kenapa sakit ini berbeda? Kenapa aku justru sakit melihat sahabat baikku bahagia? Sakit. Perih. Kenapa berbeda? Sakit ini…

Aku tersentak saat seseorang menepuk kepalaku lembut. Aku melihat kak Gaku berdiri di depanku. Dia… mengikutiku?

Kak Gaku merunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan aku yang sedang duduk. Aku pasti kacau sekali di hadapannya sekarang ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerjangnya. Memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Dia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku. Aku merasakan dia mengehembuskan nafasnya.

Kak Gaku melakukan hal yang paling kusukai. Mengelus kepalaku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Sakit sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kakak disini Gumi. Kakak disini."

Tangisanku semakin menjadi. Aku benar-benar menangis kali ini. Bukan hanya sekedar air mata yang mengalir turun. Aku benar-benar menangis. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis. Kenapa susah sekali bernafas? Kenapa dadaku begitu sesak? Kenapa aku ingin terus menangis?

Kenapa… sakit dan sesak ini berbeda? Kenapa?

* * *

Angst. Kali ini beneran angst. Bukan Cuma hurt/comfort. Hahaha. Ide fict ini mucul begitu aja. Nachan lagi denger lagu "Your Highness My princess" (bener ga?) di youtube. Nah, ada kiyoteru dengan wajah yang begitu lembut *menurut nachan* yang membuat nachan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Hahaha.

Nah, langsung terlintas ide fict ini deh. Nachan menggunakan Gumi karena nachan suka karakter ini. Walaupun gak terlalu tahu banyak lagunya karena ngefans baru-baru ini. Begitulah pokoknya(?). Nachan gak menjelaskan terlalu detail karena pingin menggambarkan perasaan Gumi aja sih. Maaf ya.

Nachan inget seorang musisi jaman dulu yang awalan namanya 'C'. Chauvanski apa, nachan lupa *ditendang* maaf~. Pokoknya music dia itu menggambarkan cintanya pada sang istri yang begitu dalam hingga sangat menyedihkan *seingat nachan sih gitu*. Dari situlah jadinya nachan mau coba perasaan kayak gitu. Terlalu mencintai hingga rasanya menyesakkan. Hehe.

Mungkin kurang terasa ya? Nachan kurang jago menggambarkan suasana hati. Maaf ya kalo gak terhanyut perasaannya *banjir kaleee*. Pengennya sih bikin readers nangis. Ternyata susah. Ckck.

Fict *authornya juga* jauh dari sempurna. Karya pertama di vocaloid. Jadi, nachan minta saran-saran dan kritik membangun dari senpai sekalian. Review~


End file.
